


I Didn't Get Where I Am Today

by unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the many adventures of Jim and Blair, with music by Pet Shop Boys<br/>And a (slightly early!) birthday present for Soup Dragon - many happy returns, matey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Get Where I Am Today




End file.
